In general, industrial computers are installed horizontally in an industrial rackmount chassis, and a rack is vertically erected from each of the four corners of the industrial rackmount chassis, and a plurality of fixing holes or screw holes vertically arranged apart from each other and disposed on a side opposite to each of the racks and fixed by a fixing block or a fixing screw, so that the industrial computers are vertically stacked in the industrial rackmount chassis.
Since it is necessary to remove the industrial computers for maintenance and repair, the use of the fixing block or fixing screw takes much time and effort for the installation and removal and thus is very convenient, therefore a pull-out sliding rail is introduced to substitute the conventional installation by using the fixing block or fixing screw. In addition, the pull-out sliding rail has the pulling stretch and stacking contraction features, so that the sliding rails of different lengths can overcome the problem of having insufficient space by means of a two-stage or three-stage design, and the industrial computer may be pushed into the industrial computer rackmount chassis, or selectively pulled out from the industrial computer rackmount chassis for expansion, replacement, inspection, or maintenance and repair. Obviously, the pull-out sliding rail improves the convenience of repair and maintenance significantly.
Conventionally, a fixing screw is used to fix the sliding rail into the industrial rackmount chassis, but the installation and removal of the fixing screw is still quite troublesome.
In recent years, the design of installing a sliding rail by a spanning method is disclosed, wherein a fastener module is installed separately at a portion of both ends of the sliding rail and provided for passing into the fixing holes of the racks, and the weight of the industrial computer is used to fix and maintain the sliding rail between the racks, so as to improve the convenience of installation or removal. However, the method of simply using the weight of the industrial computer for pressing to achieve the fixation is not secured. If there is a severe vibration or the rackmount chassis topples, the sliding rail may fall off to cause damages to the industrial computers. Therefore, some manufacturers add screws for the fixation to improve the stability of the installed sliding rail, but such method further causes inconvenience to installation and removal.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, related manufacturers designed and developed a buckle set with an automatic locking function in recent years, and a special hook design is used to automatically lock the position of the buckle set without requiring any screw after the sliding rail is installed. However, such hook design may result in a loosened buckle set through wrong operations, and thus requirement further improvements.